


Her Favorite Holiday

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Word Dabble, 100 Word Sprint, Character Death, Death, F/M, FWUCollections, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Jeff remember's Shepard's favorite holiday.





	Her Favorite Holiday

Christmas. It was always her favorite holiday. It was one of the rare times of year that she actually seemed happy. 

 

It was on these days that it seemed her PTSD was gone like it never existed, like it never had even happened. 

 

But that was all over, She had been gone for a year. A long painful, his wife, his world gone forever. 

 

Despite her being gone he always visited her grave on Christmas, always brought something to celebrate the holiday. “Wish you we're still here, Shep” Joker said as he planted the small Christmas tree beside her grave.


End file.
